


Hallelujah, Hallelujah

by darkforetold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, No Plot, Rimming, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that there's nothing sweeter than making an angel beg for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah, Hallelujah

He looked gorgeous like this; on his knees at the top of the bed, bound to the headboard at the slender wrists with his blue tie. His hips were angled back, thighs spread wide open in surrender, offering up his ass like some sort of sacrifice. With every labored breath he took, his flushed cock bobbed between his legs, abused from the hard sucking just moments ago. That sight alone could make Dean come for weeks on end; Castiel strung up, just waiting to be fucked. He begged for it silently with every inch of his body and his moans were incessant. Those sounds.. _God_. They were the sweetest things Dean had ever heard; deep, rich and cracking with desperate need. Not even God’s choir could touch the beauty of those sounds.

Dean shifted on the bed and looked Cas over. His skin had a thin sheet of perspiration, his ass marked with the beating he had taken earlier. Red hand prints made a contrast of color against his delicate skin and welts were starting to form. But those things weren’t the most beautiful parts about him. No, far from it. Mounted on his back were large wings, made up of feathers that ranged from startling black to the faded velveteen of soft grays and browns. Impure by angel standards. To a human, to _Dean_ , they were magnificent and breathtaking.

Those were wings trembling, little juts of movement that would have been taken as nervousness if Dean hadn’t known any better. Cas wasn’t nervous, but absolutely _wrecked_ and consumed with arousal, shaking because he wanted to be fucked so badly. Right then, as if to prove that point, Cas looked back at him and whined in a way that Dean knew he was begging for it. And who was he to refuse?

Dean crawled on his hands and knees toward the angel, taking position just behind him. With the lick of his lips, he lined his mouth up with Cas’ hole and sent a tentative tongue swipe along its rim. Dean could have come with the noise that Cas made right then; so fucking loud and ripe with _lust_ that even Dean shuddered with its power. He knew that he wanted, _needed_ , many more just like it. And that was when Dean indulged himself with the angel’s body, burying his face into Cas’ ass with no hopes of stopping. He licked his hole with the flat of his tongue firmly, harder and harder with every swipe. In front of him, Cas groaned over and over again, louder and more desperately. The sounds went straight to his own dick, making it wet and leap with excitement. Dean was so fucking aroused that he couldn’t stand it. But Dean knew he wouldn’t stop, _couldn’t_ , not even to satisfy himself.

With even more pressure, Dean mouthed the tight opening hard, stabbing it with his tongue, in and out, before going back to long, firm swipes. One of the wings stretched into Dean’s peripheral view and he grabbed it out of instinct, massaging it with gentle fingers. Cas’ shout made Dean stop everything and let go immediately.

“Did I hurt you?”

Cas was breathless with his head lowered between his outstretched arms.

“No..” There was something else in his voice. It wasn’t pain, but irrefutable bliss. The wing stretched back further, closer to Dean. “ _Please_..”

Without hesitation, Dean touched it again, splaying his fingers wide and digging them deep into the feathers. Cas’ groan was a drawn-out, unearthly noise, like it was the best thing he had ever felt. As if fucking alone wouldn’t do it for him anymore. Dean used his fingers as a comb, running them through the feathers slowly and gently. More moaning. As a test, he softly pulled on one of them and Cas kicked his head back in ecstasy.

While massaging and pulling, Dean went back to work and licked Cas over and over again. The angel’s moans were more frequent and louder, came out faster, looser, every time Dean did anything. Dean ran his tongue over the hole, pressed his lips to it hard, kissing it, while pulling a particularly large feather. Cas called out again and his thighs started quaking, his whole body moving and trembling. The angel snapped his hips back to get more out of Dean’s mouth and gasped when the attention became more enthusiastic. Dean fucked him with his tongue and was rewarded with more groans. Dean knew Cas was close and his name, quick and sharp over the angel’s lips, betrayed the approach of his coming.

Quickly, Dean grabbed his own dick and jerked it hard and fast, never once stopping the attention he was giving the wings. His opened mouth hovered next to Cas’ body, his own groans and gasps shooting out of his throat. With a guttural shout, Cas found his climax, snapping out his wings to full span. As usual, the angel’s coming rumbled the earth and knocked out the power. But Dean didn’t give a fuck. He was too busy coming himself, spilling out all over his fist and onto the hole he had abused with his tongue.

After that, Dean could admit he had a bit of a wing kink himself.  



End file.
